Christmas Come Early, Christmas Come Again
by lostinphotoshop
Summary: Life changes for Sam and Jules when Christmas comes early this year! Can Sam make Christmas come twice in one year by giving Jules the one thing she truly wants? R/R *Oneshot*


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE - THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A ONESHOT AND FOR THESE TWO IN GENERAL. HOPE I DIDN'T BUTCHER IT!  
><em>I OWN NOTHING - JUST THE PLOT.  
><span>ENJOY  REVIEW - IT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY, BEEN WORKING HARD ON THIS ONE SINCE SLOW BURN AIRED! **

**Christmas Come Early,  
>Christmas Come Again<strong>

Jules sat on the couch of their apartment, yes their apartment with one month old Calie in her arms fast asleep. What no one knew was soon after she returned to active duty on the team last year was when they decided to ignore the rules (and her reservations) rather than their feelings for one another. Of course when Dr. Toath found out about the "pervious" go around they kept up the image of being finished. By now, everyone knew it was nothing more than a rouse, seeing that Christmas had come early just about a month ago and now their daughter was here. The little princess had her daddy wrapped around her teeny tiny fingers and all she knew how to do was eat sleep and was he in trouble when she grew up. Sam just couldn't help it, he was in love. He had been from the second he found out he was going to be a dad.

Jules let her head rest; taking care of a newborn was no day at the spa, especially one who's half her and half Sam. As tiring as it was most days for the new mom life was pretty much as perfect as it could get. Her mind shifted to memories of her pregnancy.

Sam was the most doting father-to-be she'd ever seen. He was involved in every aspect, at nearly every doctor's appointment. When he wasn't, Natalie had gone with Jules and the two had bonded. They'd laugh every time because they both knew if the doctors would allow it, he'd have Nat video the appointment for him to watch later on. Oh and naming the baby! That was such a big deal to him. Luckily for him, one of the visits he didn't miss out on was when the doctor finally told them the baby's gender. Before Doctor Daily even finished the word girl, her daddy was naming her Juliana. Jules protested. It's not that she disliked her name, she loved it. She just wanted her daughter to have own identity. He just wouldn't let it go.

"C'mon please!" He'd say day in and day out.  
>"No Sam, I want her to be her own person, and that starts with having her own name!" The look in her eyes kind of reminded him of that day a few years back in the briefing room when he had made an in the moment decision earlier that day and she felt her plan for entry would've had the better end result.<br>"She will. Her name would be Juliana Braddock." His attempt at humor backfired.  
>"It's okay I'm just fine being Juliana Callaghan" She walked off and just kept quiet.<br>Sam knew better then to chase after her. On a normal day, she'd have kicked his ass for insinuating they'd never be married. With the pregnancy, she may do something worthy of calling HQ for backup.  
>Sam stood in the kitchen, racking his brain for something he could say or do when he had gotten an idea. He didn't know if it'd fix things but he had to tell her!<br>"JULES! JULES! I GOT IT!" He yelled almost forgetting to keep his excitement in  
>"Not now Sam." She was short with him.<br>"Her name! I've got it!"  
>"You mean something other than the name you never plan on me having?"<br>"Callaghan!"  
>"Don't you talk to me like you're my team leader!"<br>"What? No her name!"  
>"We are not giving our daughter my last name as her first name! So drop the idea of naming her Juliana or Callaghan!"<br>"No, no! _Calie."  
><em>"Huh?" Jules gave Sam a look as if he were speaking in a foreign language. He just wasn't making sense to her.  
>"Well" he paused "Since I wanna name her after you and you're bent on giving her own name, we could just shorten Callaghan to Calie."<br>"Calie Braddock" She questioned with a pause the caused the sense of accomplishment to leave Sam, he was so sure he'd found a solution that worked for them both. Just as the last bit of pride was about to escape his body, Jules spoke up again; _Callie Natalya Braddock! _Jules just smiled, looking down and gently rubbing her ever growing stomach. Sam took this vulnerable moment to close the distance between them. When he was close enough he gently laid his hands atop where Jules' were resting. The moment they were together, Calie gave her hardest kick yet. Sam pulled his hand away.  
>"Come here, you're not hurting her." Jules reached her hand to place his back on where their baby girl was and when her eyes met his, she noticed something. He hadn't pulled away out of f ear, he needed to wipe his tears away."<br>"Sam" Jules sighed, was moved by his tears.  
>"It's just, that's – that's the first time she's done that"<br>"She's kicked plenty of times before."  
>"That was for you, not for me. All those other times I've been at work." More tears, trickling from his eyes; he bent down and kissed her stomach. Beginning to speak in a soft tone, "Daddy loves you sweetheart, more than anything." Jules looked at him as he lifted his head, tears now in her eyes. Sam then placed a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you" he whispered, "Thank you for completing me, for making me happy, for making me a father, for giving me a family to call my own."<br>"And thank you. For teaching me I was ready to be a mom. Before you, I was married to the SRU. I never met anyone I trusted enough to have a relationship with. None of them understood the job and the sacrifice that comes with it. I was starting to believe no one was going to be understanding enough to last long enough to form a strong and stable enough relationship to bring a child into this chaos. Then I pulled my gun on you." A small chuckle left her lips, recalling her first encounter with Sam.  
>"Hey, well I'm glad, 'cause now this is our chaos and our baby girl and I wouldn't have it any other way."<br>_

She was broken from the racket coming through her door. It was Sam and Spike attempting to lug in a very large Christmas tree. Sam was holding the front and Spike the back, causing him to be the first to enter the apartment. When Jules caught sight of him pivoting, letting the tree down gently, and slowly making his way over to the spot on the couch where Calie was asleep she warned him, "You wake her, and she **will** be calling you 'Uncle Mickey Mouse' until she moves out of this house and can make her own choice! And your bro over there won't be able to change it either. Spike wanted to let a laugh out but something in Jules' tired eyes let him know she really was not kidding.  
>"Soooo" Sam cautiously spoke up, "What do you think?"<br>"I think we spoil he like royalty"

"Well yeah, but I want Christmas to be a lot more fun for her then it was for me growing up." Sam always felt like he missed out on the childhood joy the magical holiday because everyone in his family was so rigid and serious, due to the military style upbringing.  
>In all the chatter, the couple failed to realize Spike had even picked up Calie, not only that but, he had laid back in Sam's favorite spot and fallen asleep right with the newborn.<br>"That mountain climb with the tree must've been too much on him." Now Sam knew it wasn't that big a climb, he didn't want them living too high up in the building with a brand new baby.  
>"Oh Spike." Jules did all she could to control her volume. She didn't want to wake them, either of them. Sure, this would be a choice way to tease Spike, with his SRU training getting a Christmas tree to the apartment should have been a day at the beach. But at the same time Jules couldn't get over the adorableness of the sight.<p>

The moment was interrupted when Sam's phone went off.  
>"Braddock" He was short<br>"Yeah, ok HQ in five I got it" He slapped the phone closed putting it back into his pocket.  
>"Gotta go babe."<br>Jules went to ask what was going on, she wasn't expecting him to get called away so easy with Calie being so small. It didn't seem like it was a hot call, he was way too calm for that to be the case. Jules' face shifted to a frown. The only thing that would make her feel any better was holding her daughter in her arms. That's when she noticed something; he hadn't taken Spike with him. Actually, he didn't even attempt to wake him. Confused she gently lifted the sleeping child from her friend's arms. With the slightest shift of weight Spike jumped up. "It's just me" Jules whispered To say she was stunned by how alert and protective he was when he seemed to have been in a dead sleep just moments earlier would be an understatement.  
>"Okay, but where is Samtastic?" Spike questioned.<br>"Got 'the call'."  
>"WHAT?" Spike sprung up like Tigger from 'Winnie the Pooh. 'First thing he reached for was his cell.<br>"You sure?" I didn't get anything"  
>"Yeah, when he got the call he said he'd be at HQ in five"<br>Gazing down at her sleeping angel, she smiled, "Just what is that daddy of yours up to?"  
>_<p>

Sam was driving, he felt the guilt in the pit of his stomach he **hated** leaving Jules and the baby, on top of that he lied.  
>"It's worth it. This had to be done in a special way." He just had to keep reminding himself of that as he pulled the SUV up to his destination<br>"Sammy!" A rather familiar voice said, it man at the counter.  
>"Is it ready Dom?" Sam said with a bit of a nervous smile. He had formed somewhat of a bond with the man. It made sense; he had been in his store week in and week out, most times more than once. Checking it out, as if he hadn't done it a million times before. He paid Dom the last of the balance.<br>_It's perfect! Just the right size, it'll wrap around her small frame perfectly._ Sam just grinned from ear to ear exiting the establishment. He imagined it'd be nothing for compared to the expression on her face in about three days when she received it. He had the perfect plan composed in his head! I'd be magic, neither would forget. With that he got into the SUV parked outside and jetted home to his girls.

Sam entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb them if Jules and Calie were asleep. Thinking he had an all clear, Sam didn't even bother to wipe the near permanent smile from his faces.

"There you are!" Jules exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a passionate kiss. One that honestly flooded her with memories of just how Calie got here. She didn't waste one bit of time reciprocating with just as much heat. A few minutes in, she pulled away catching her breath before speaking:  
>"I- I – want to but I can't. There is no way we can give the sleeping princess in there a sibling yet."<br>"I'm sorry, just got caught up "You're just so gorgeous, and amazing, and flawless and I love you"  
>It was then she noticed the megawatt smile on his face, "What has gotten into you? What are you up to?" She questioned skeptical. That smile he loved so much was now appearing on her face, it had a mischievous quality to it!<br>It was then she saw the bag he had brought home. "And what would that be?" she questioned.  
>Good thing Sam was damn good at thinking on his feet. "Ah – It's an ottoman, You know for the SRU tree. I got us a family one."<br>"Awe!" Jules let out a squeal, unable to control her volume. "Let me see! Let me see!" You would think she was a five year old  
>"Nope!" He said playfully. "I am however going to show the love of my life." With that he jetted off to Callie's nersury, flashing a bright grin back at Jules in the process.<br>_

Up in the nursery, he gazed down at his daughter, who was just starting to stir.  
>"Hey, beautiful." Sam smiled and picked her up, exiting the nursery, walking to the room he shared with Jules,(the bag from the store under his careful watch), and locked the door behind him upon entering. Gently down on the bed he shifted Calie to his right arm, grabbing the bag in his left hand. He began to speak in a hushed tone, "Sweetheart there's something I want to show you, it's for Mommy and it's super top secret", he laughed at himself, what information could the small baby give her mother? Next thing he knew he was holding a ring in his hand. His gaze alternating between it and his daughter. "What do you say baby girl? Ready for us to be a family?" He smiled just then with thoughts of Jules being his wife. Shortly after, he broke the hold the thoughts had on him and stashed the ring away, he was sure if he'd let himself get to distracted Jules would catch him red handed.<br>Calie than began to look sleepy. "All that top secret info, must have worn you out, huh?" With that he started signing in almost a whisper, he'd be embarrassed of her mother had heard him. He had nothing on her angelic voice. Too bad for Sam Braddock, the other love of his life was hiding in the doorway listening in. Just as he was about to lay Callie in the bassinet set up in there room, she let her presence be known, "Don't wanna innurupt your daddy time but dinner's ready." Sam jerked slightly to look at Jules' face, "Nah, it's okay was just putting her back down." He then softly rests the baby inside the bassinet.  
>"So, what are we having" He asked.<br>"Your favorite."  
>"Jules, cooking my favorite food won't get you any information. You've just got to wait until the big family shindig."<br>She wanted to frown but she couldn't help laughing at him for using such a word. "Really Sam? Shindig? Who says that?"  
>"I just did and besides, it's not too far away, you've only gotta get through tonight and tomorrow, then the wait will be over."<br>"You're an unfair " She countered.  
>"Yup, that's why you want to stay with me forever." He spit that out so fast and naturally he was afraid he just let the cat out of the bag.<br>Lucy for Sam she took it a remark and nothing more.

They had a quiet dinner, and then Jules was on his case again. She just wouldn't let go but then again he wouldn't budge. She rest her case hoping to have better luck before they went to sleep, she of course tried again but she had again failed her mission.

"Jules, you will find out when you put it on the tree!" Jules protested again but got the same result nothing more was being told. The same thing went on the next day. The never ending game of questions kept up between the two. Still no answers.

It was the next day, the day Jules had been waiting for. In more ways then she was even thinking about. At about six o'clock as Jules was getting ready he slipped the special "ornament" into his pocket. In just a little while, all of team one would be meeting at HQ where they decorated a tree together each year. As strange a place as "the barn" seemed for a tree, it made the most sense because it was a natural zone for every member of the team. That and they all had family trees of their own. In just about an hour, maybe a little more the entire time they kept one another a secret from would watch yet another big change in their lives.

As soon as they arrived they were greeted by a swarm of hugs. Everyone was there, just how Sam had wanted it! Izzy ran to Jules the second she her! They had what many would call a connection. Jules figured it was from all the time she spent holding the toddler as a baby. She didn't go one single visit without holding her in her arms. She picked her up and squeezed her tight until the little girl squeaked, "Put me down Autie J! I- Can't breathe!" Jules laughed, kissed the growing girl atop her head and released her. Spike and Natalie were the first greet Sam. Of course the first thing Nat wanted was to hold her niece. As much as he loved Spike, but them together was something he still wasn't used to. He didn't object to their relationship, it was just Nat was still his reckless sister in eyes. He had to admit though, Spike was calming her down, he seemed to be just what she needed.

Wordy and Raf were hanging out with Clark and Dean, Greg was just watching on the sidelines. Although, it had been some time, he often found himself in awe of the fact that he had his son back. Wordy's girls had been dragged off to a corner of the room by Izzy soon after Jules put her down. Donna, Shelley, Sophie, Winnie, and Jules all sat around chatting it up. You'd swear these women never see each other at the rate they were going.

All the chatter was broken up amongst the group was broken up when Ed announced it was time to decorate the giant tree that was in the front of HQ. True to her excitement, Jules rushed to Sam's side ready to find out what he was hiding the last few days. With a grin that'd rival any child on Christmas morning she reached for the "ornament "

"Nah, uh uh you me and Cal have to put that up last." His smile flashed big.  
>"C'mon Sam! I've been waiting for days it's killing me!"<br>"Then a few more minutes, aren't going to do any more damage will they?"  
>"A few? Sam do you see the size of that thing?"<br>"Juliana, do **you**see how big this family is? It'll be twenty minutes tops!"

While he was trying to keep her at bay, the rest of the team had started the job! They didn't even know they were missing out until someone yelled; "Hey love birds, you're missing all the fun." It was Spike. After Sam and Jules rushed over, the noticed something, he was hanging an ornament made from some scrap medal from Lou's old gear. It was a set of angel wings inscribed: 'Lewis Young – Gone but always a member of T1'.

"Wow! " Sam and Jules said in unison.  
>"Yeah, Winnie had it made actually when she got me for Secret Santa. Just didn't want it to make its debut 'til now."<br>"How sweet!" "Awe Winnie!" She yelled across the room. Winnie just turned to Jules and smiled.

Time had passed by in an instant. Both Calie and Izzy made the rounds with the team. By now Cal was out like a light in her carrier. Izzy wasn't too far behind resting in her mother's arms, slowly drifting to her dreams. It was then Sam noticed the tree was almost completely decorated, If he was going to do this how he planned it had to be done now .As he opened his mouth to speak, his nerves started hitting like Mike Tyson before he KO'd someone in his prime. "Well, no looking back now, it'll be fine, she'll say yes." He said convincing himself. It was show time!

"Ey, Jules!" He teased. "Tree's almost full! Wanna give me a hand before all the spots are taken?" He flashed the bag at her. She gave her sleeping angel one more look before she headed to where Sam was standing right in front of the tree. As soon as she got close enough to him, he dropped down to a knee. Jules' face went froze with a joyus shock. The team was rendered speechless.  
>_<p>

_Juliana Callaghan, I've loved from the moment we met. When I came to the SRU right after being overseas, I knew my life would change but I didn't think the first woman I saw that day (who happened to pull a gun on me) would be the one to change it. You've given me everything; I've ever wanted or needed. As well as the one thing, I never thought I could have; a daughter, a family! You're strong, independent, smart, beautiful, and crazy enough to sneak around with me for months until it was impossible (Sorry boss!). So whadya say? No more sneaking around, no more secrets, I want the world to know you're mine – my wife, and that I'm yours. Juliana Callaghan will you marry me?  
><em>

Sam stood there, he hadn't moved since he dropped to one knee. Tears in his eyes he waited to Jules to answer. To him it seemed like what he said hadn't even registered in her brain. If it weren't for the fact that tears were streaming down her face, he wouldn't know any better. Finally Jules found it in her to move. She closed the short distance between them sat on his perched knee, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him with sweet and gentle passion. When she finally ended the kiss, she looked into his tear filled eyes through her on and said "Yes, Yes, Sam Braddock. I will marry you! "Sam then proceeded to slowly remove her arm from around him, taking her hand in his, and placing the ring on her finger.

As soon as the words escaped her lips, the room erupted, with cheers, and claps, even a few "Faunally's" were heckled. They just smiled and kissed once more. When they finally separated and gathered themselves, Jules just clutched her hand softly to her face, she couldn't believe it, she was going to be Juliana Braddock after all!


End file.
